Life at school - One Shots
by Bbtashae
Summary: HUMAN/FanFic MannyXEllie DiegoXShira (Please read my 'Detention' story before you read these One Shots) Manny, Diego, Sid, Buck, Ellie and Shira are teenagers in high school, These One Shots will be about their lives as a group trying to get through Problems & High School together, And how they become a family (E.G., Prom, Leaving School, School Events, Friends falling out...)
1. Chapter 1

**Life at School – One Shots**

**Manny's Birthday/Moving in **

**It was a few months after the Detention Story**

The date was Friday the 25th of January the end of the school week, to everyone else is was just a normal school day but for the group it was much more than that. It was Manny's Birthday which means the leader of the group can finally move out of his Grandparents house and in to his recently passed way Parents house that his Parents kept for him until he turned a suitable age to move into and this year was the time he was turning a suitable age, 17

Manny woke up knowing today was going to be a good day, the day he will start becoming a man, he made his way down stairs to be greeted by a few birthday cards on the kitchen table and a folded note with an object next to it, he started to read the note his grandparents left him last night before they went to bed

The Note said: Happy Birthday Manny, Here are the keys to YOUR house and car, your parents left you, Enjoy Love from Nan and Granddad x

He smiled, picked up the keys and he got ready for a day at school. He stepped outside and spotted his car on the drive way, Manny had his driving test a few weeks ago and passed the first time so he eventually got his driving license

Manny pulled up secretly on the corner at the side of Ellie's house not to be seen by her step dad. He texted his girlfriend to tell her his arrival, a few minutes later Ellie appeared around the corner she walked along the side of the car and Manny reached over to open the passenger's door for her

Ellie sat down in the car slowly and gently and closed the door after her

Manny: Are you ok? You look hurt

Ellie: I'm fine, I've just got a few bruises that's all

Manny: Let me have a look

Manny is the only one out of the group who knows that Ellie gets abused by her step-dad and they try to keep it a secret as best as they can by covering up the bruises and marks with her make-up and her clothes

After Manny inspected the nasty mark on Ellie's arm she told him to forget about it and carry on like nothing's happened, He agreed with her even though he was that stubborn that he didn't want to, he always knew Ellie was right and makes the best decisions

Manny pulled his car up on the school car park; the couple got out and made their way to form, they carried their day on like normal attending their chosen subjects meeting the group in different classes

The school day was nearly over; Manny could hardly wait to move into his house with his friends

It was Lunch and the group meet up in their usual spot, **(The group consists of Manny, Ellie, Diego, Buck, Sid and Shira), **Shira Fitted in to the group quite well and became comfortable with them in the first month of meet em', She became Best friends with Ellie as they was the only girls in the group

The group of friends was talking about day to day things and one of them brought up Manny's Birthday, Manny didn't want to make a big deal out of it and told them to not get him anything but his friends ignored him and got him a few presents and cards anyway

Diego: I got you something –Diego said as he took a card and present out of his bag and give it to Manny- Happy Birthday Buddy

Buck: Aye, Me too- Buck slightly copied Diego a little bit by handing Manny a card and present

Buck: Happy Birthday Mate!

Shira was new to the group and didn't really know what Manny would like so she just gave him a card with some money in it

Ellie: Now it's my turn… Me and Sid made you something in Food Tech (Cooking class)- Sid opened up his bag and handed Ellie a see through container with objects inside

She handed the container to Manny and he instantly opened it up, to reveal differently topped cupcakes that was baked by Ellie and Sid when they had a free cooking lesson

Ellie: Happy Birthday Sweetheart – Ellie said as Manny grabbed her into a loving hug

Manny let go of his embrace with Ellie and patted Sid on the back for his way of saying thanks

Manny: I told you guys not to get me anything

There was a couple of we knows and well's between the group

The school day was finally over and the weekend was just beginning, Manny offered to drive the group home; they all met up at the school gate at the end of the day and walked over to Manny's new car together

They all got in and Manny drove them home one by one except for Ellie, he gave them all the address to his house before they exited the car, Manny told them that they can all spend the weekend as all their parents won't allow them to just automatically move in until they leave school

Manny pulled up on the drive of his new house, he and Ellie stepped out of the car and walked along the pathway to his front door, He open the door and they both began to bring his stuff in from the car

It was nearly 5pm and the group started to arrive one by one with their stuff, Sid was the last one to get there, each person brung a few bags of sweets, Chocolate and Crisps and some films to watch

All the way through the night they was all enjoying themselves, having fun and enjoying each other's company

Manny suddenly started getting flashbacks and memories about his parents, He knew that they would have been so proud of him, for being strong and carrying on with his life


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** I'm sorry if i offend anyone but what ever Buck and Diego says about Miley Cyrus , then that's personally may opinion - Thankyouu :)

**The Fallout**

It was a miserable Monday morning and the group had school, They all woke up, doing the same routine as they do every day when they have school, They met up at their usual meeting point before the morning bell rang , they talked about different things but Sid mentioned something that Diego and Buck wasn't too fond off

Sid: Miley Cyrus' new song is Amazing!

Diego: Huh? What? – Diego has started to not listen and gets totally oblivious when Sid talks about anything

Sid: Wrecking ball

Buck: I'd hardly call it amazing

Diego: Yeah, come on Sid, Her music video… It's disgusting

Sid: It's not disgusting; she is the Beautiful-est person I've ever seen

Buck: Disgusting or not, she still looks pretty stupid swinging on a giant metal ball naked plus she sounds like a strangled cat

Diego and Shira chuckled at Buck's comment and Diego gave him a well-deserved high five at that great comment he had just stated

Shira: Sorry Sid, but I'm with the lads on this one

The bell rang and the group made their way to their first lesson which was science

They entered the classroom and sat down in their seats; Mr … came over to Sid and asked him to give out the worksheets for today's lesson

As soon as he reached where Diego and Buck was sat with the worksheets he immediately ignored them and just handed them the pieces of paper without any conversation

Manny: Ooo, Looks like somebody's getting the silent treatment

Buck: Oh that's pathetic, we was only giving him are opinion

Manny: 1st rule when it comes to Sid, always agree with what he says no matter how wrong or weird it may be

Diego: I wouldn't worry too much; he'll crack sooner or later

Sid finished giving the work out alongside some other people in his class and sat back down in his seat, when the class finished he got up packed his stuff away and his own way to maths with no communication to the group at all

Ellie: What wrong with Sid, he's never egger to get to maths

Shira: He's still mad at them two because they told him something that he didn't like and now he's giving them the silent treatment

The group made their way to the next lesson which was maths and they all entered the different classrooms that they were in, but luckily for Diego and Buck they were in the same class as Sid which means the two could try and talk to him about this misunderstanding before Sid completely falls out with them over something ridiculous

It was nearly the end of the lesson and the maths teacher told them that they had homework and she began to give it out, Diego and Buck knew it was a good chance to try and talk to Sid, so they turned around to face him

Diego: Are you still mad at us?

Sid:...

Buck: Come on Sid, you can't ignore us forever

Sid:…

The bell rang and the group met back up again for break

Diego: Look buddy, we was just kidding, we didn't mean anything by it

Sid: You were?

Buck: Yeah we were just messing with ya

Sid: Well okay, you're forgiven… But under one condition

Diego: Here we go…

Sid: I need you to do my Maths homework

Diego: Well why change a habit of a life time, huh? Give it here –Diego said taking the homework from Sid

From the start Diego could read Sid like a book and knew that he would have to talk to them sooner or later because he was kind of lost and hopeless without them most of the time


	3. Chapter 3

**The Drama Project**

Drama Teacher: Alright everybody, today we are going to be working on a project with Mr Gifford's drama class

Just has the Drama teacher finished her sentence Mr Gifford's drama class began to fill the room spotting any available seat

Drama Teacher: Oh here they are now, come on in people and pick a seat

Shira rushed over to the free seat next to Buck and Diego before anyone else could take it, they was so excited to be working in a class together seems as though they don't have many classes together

Teacher: Right class we'll be working on various different scenes from Shakespeare and I'll be deciding your groups, they'll be on the board for next lesson. Now please take one and pass it on –The teacher gave worksheets to the front row and asked them to pass them along

Suddenly Oscar entered the class room and sat down near the front with a few cheerleaders and jocks

Buck: What's he doing here?

Shira: Err, He's in my drama

Diego: I hope he doesn't cause any trouble

Next Drama Lesson

It was a couple of days later and The 3 friends Shira, Buck and Diego had Drama again, Today is the day that they find out what group there in

The 3 friends walked up to the whiteboard eagerly to find out

Diego: That's just great!

Shira: What's wrong? – Shira asked unaware of what group she's in

Diego: Look, We're in the twelve night group with Oscar –Diego pointed to the board that revealed 'Group 5. Diego, Shira and Oscar'

Buck: Ohh good luck -Buck said coming up from behind them before walking off to his own group

Shira: We'll be fine, just don't let him get to you but at least where together, Right?

Diego: Yeah, I guess so...

Oscar: Okay, here's are scene for the play, Shira is it?

Shira: Yeah

Oscar: Your playing Viola, and Diego your playing Orsino -He handed both of them their scripts

Diego: Wait what are you doing?

Oscar: I'm directing, Right we have a lot of work to do and I want a good grade, so I'll see you both in the drama theatre at lunch, Okay?

Shira and Diego: Yeah okay

Lunch- Drama Theatre 

Diego planned to meet Shira at the drama theatre at lunch for rehearsals, they met up and entered the acting room together to find Oscar there

Later in Rehearsals...

Oscar: Remember twelve night is all about mistaken identity, Shira you character has a crush on Diego's character

Shira: Okay -She looked over at Diego then back at Oscar

Oscar: And Diego's character doesn't know you like him

Oscar: Oh and she's disguised as a guy

Shira: Oh...

Oscar: Is that going to be a problem

Shira: No, not at all – Shira wasn't too bothered about dressing in a tomboyish way, because that's how she dresses most of the time

Oscar: Okay, now lets do the end scene again

… Diego and Shira reading from the Twelve Night Scripts

Shira: My sister likes this guy, and by my sister I mean my sister not me at all cos'... look at my pants, see I'm totally a dude

Diego: Does this guy like her too?

Shira turns around and faces away from Diego

Shira: That's the tragic part, she hasn't told him how she feels so... She's not sure if he feels the same way -Even though she's reading from the script, that's actually how she feels towards Diego

Diego placed both of his hands on either side of shira's shoulders and spun her gently around so they where facing each other again

Diego: What's she waiting for?

Shira: For him to make the first move. But tell me if she never confesses her love... Does that make her love any less real?

Shira and Diego where looking in to each others eyes and where about to slowly lean in towards each other for the end Kiss scene then suddenly Oscar stepped in between them -Diego and Shira both cursed Oscar for ruining that great moment that they could have had because both off them feel a certain spark towards one another but is too scared and stubborn too admit it

Oscar: Okay, Some of that worked... -He looked over at Shira

Oscar: And some of it didn't – Then he looked over to Diego

Diego: I thought that went quite well

Shira: Yeah, me too

Oscar: You both clearly need extra rehearsals... So dinner again tomorrow – Oscar picked his bag up and began to walk out of the drama theatre

Oscar: Don't be late! -He shouted to them has he exited the theatre

Diego and Shira both meet Oscar at the drama theatre everyday at lunch since they where formed as a group for this drama project and rehearsed and rehearsed until they got it right and up to Oscar's standards, It was finally the day for the performance

Day of Performance 

Diego was running late and over slept as his alarm didn't go off ,so he quickly got dressed and ran to school as he knew it was the day for performing twelve night with Shira and he promised her that he'll be there

The drama class entered the drama theatre

Drama Teacher: Please find a sit people, Now I think we're all ready, remember your lines get your acting energy up... Right, now I think it will be fair if we start with the 1st group

The 1st group took to the stage and starting acting however in the small audience Buck was worried about where Diego was

Buck: Where's Diego

Shira: I don't know, he promised he'll be here, I hope he doesn't leave me on my own

Buck: Don't worry he won't -Buck hoped Diego would turn up sooner or later for shira's sake as well has his own and because he knew how much The kiss scene in the script meant to him even though Shira and Diego haven't even practised it

In the corridor Diego entered school as he knew as was late and began to run the the theatre but he saw Oscar on his journey

Oscar: Diego! There you are, there's been a change of plan to the script

Diego: Oscar, What are you talking about, Does Shira know?

Oscar: Shira is the least of your worries

Before Diego could say anything else suddenly Soto showed up out of know where and helped Oscar to push the struggling Diego in to the janitor's small cupboard

Diego: Wait! Stop!

Soto and Oscar threw him in the tiny room full of cleaning supplies and locked the door

Diego: Oscar let me out! Now! Oscar! - He shouted banging on the door

Oscar: Enjoy your F! -Oscar shouted back to him before making his was to the drama theatre

Diego: Oscar!

Diego eventually gave up shouting for help

Drama Theatre...

Drama Teacher: Next up is Group 3 which consists of Buck and Sophie, they'll be acting out a scene from Romeo and Juliet

Buck left his backpack with Shira back stage and walked on to the performance platform with Sophie meanwhile Diego was still locked in the janitors office. His quick thinking lead him to phone Buck but Buck's phone was on silent in his bag so no one heard it ringing, So Diego began to bang on the door again

Buck finished his performance and exited the stage, The drama teacher called group 4 up to perform their Shakespeare play

Buck: Is he still not here?

Shira: No and I'm on next

Buck: Right, I'll go and see if I can find him

Shira: Okay but hurry up

Just as Buck exited back stage Oscar Entered with a smirk on his face and stood by Shira with whom is unknown to what he has done to Diego

Buck hastily walked down some corridors in search of his red-haired friend, he could hear a faint knocking and shouting from a few corridors away, He followed the sound which lead him to the janitors office

Diego: Let me out!

Buck: Diego?!

Diego: Buck! Buck! Open the door!

Buck: I don't have the key, I'll go and find the janitor!

Buck went to go and find the janitor luckily he has only around the corner, The janitor opened the door and it revealed Diego inside their

Buck: What are you doing in there?

Diego: Its a long story so I'll explain later, Come on

Buck and Diego ran to the drama theatre, they entered back stage to be greeted by an unexpected scene , Shira was on stage with Oscar who had took Diego's place in the performance, they stopped to watch but Diego was about to step on stage

Buck: Diego no – Buck held Diego back

Oscar: What's she waiting for?

Shira: For him to make the first move. But tell me if she never confesses her love... Does that make her love any less real?

Oscar leaned towards Shira and kissed her, Diego felt his heart sink and jealously suddenly ran through him, the audience clapped and they both exited the stage

Shira: Where have you been?

Diego: I'm so sorry Shira, I over slept then I-

Shira: You know what Diego, save it, I don't care -Shira walked off

Diego: Shira wait!

Oscar: Oh no, She Is so disappointed in you

Diego looked at Oscar and shoulder barged him as he walked past the bully, Buck did the same and told him to say away from them

All through out the day Shira ignored Diego even the few times he tried to talk to her, Buck had felt the tension between them and decided to go and tell Shira what really happened

Shira was sitting in her bedroom when she unexpectedly got a text from Buck saying …

Buck: Come outside I've got something to tell you, Buck

Shira stepped outside to find Buck stood waiting for her, he told her everything that had happened with Diego, Shira understood it all, so the next day Shira found Diego and told him that she was sorry they both made up and apologised to each other

Shira and Diego were friends again and they both know that they can now trust and rely on one another even more than before


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Holidays/Break Part 1

Christmas break is nearly here, and that's good new for the group as they all get 2 weeks off school and its the first Christmas in Manny's house, but Manny needs to ask his friends an important question

Its the last day of school before Christmas break, its about lunch time the only time of day where the group can actually spend time with each other

Ellie: Just ask them, what's the harm- Ellie said the her boyfriend as they was both approaching their friends

Manny: Okay, okay, I will but what if they say no -Manny said

Ellie: Then we'll have Christmas all to ourselves cos' I am definitely not spending Christmas on my own

They approached the rest of the group

Ellie: Manny has something to ask you all

Ellie looked over to Manny and motioned to him to start talking

Manny: Well, I-I, we was wondering if...

Ellie: Manny was wondering if you all want to spend Christmas over at Manny's house

They all happily accepted the offer from Manny, So That night the group of friends all meet and arrived at his house with a bag full of clothes and presents for each other, Once they got settled Manny asked the lads (Buck and Diego) to help him get the Tree and decorations down from the attic he would of asked Sid but seen as though he was the weakest in the group then he didn't bother

The lads was up stairs trying to tackle carrying the Christmas tree down the stairs between 3 of them

Manny: Okay, You guys got it

Buck: Yep

Diego: Yeah

They carried it strongly through the house and carefully balanced it on a stand in the front living room, Ellie and Shira went to collect the decorations from up stairs too start dressing the tree in colourful objects and tinsel, once they all finished decorating the house it all looked amazing

….

It's a couple of days later- 'Christmas Eve' and Everyone was already into the Christmas spirit, Buck went out early in the morning for an unknown reason so he didn't join the rest of his friends for breakfast

Ellie: Where's Buck?

Diego: I think he said, he went to go and do some of his last Christmas shopping

It was about dinner time, the door slammed as Buck had just came through it with his hands full of different branded bags

Manny: Its really coming down out there isn't it- Manny asked Buck about the weather as it started snowing hard a couple of hours ago

Buck: Yeah Hope we don't get snowed in... Manny, I was meaning to tell you, I have that mistletoe you wanted me to get you – Buck told his friend as the girls where in the kitchen

Buck: Oh And I have an extra piece for Diego -Buck and Manny started to chuckle

Diego: What? -Diego said hearing his name but not the full conversation

Manny: Nothing

And without an other word Buck rushed upstairs, he came back down about an hour later has he finished secretly wrapping everybody's presents

That evening everyone was in the front living room talking about day to day things with Christmas songs playing in the background As the fire was crackling away

Buck walked up stairs and 5 minutes later he brought down a bag full of presents before placing them under the tree

Ellie: Oh, so that's where you was all morning

Buck: Yep You know me, leaving everything to the last minute

About half an hour later Manny went upstairs to help Ellie with a few things

Diego and Shira was sat on the floor looking and feeling some of their presents like little children, Buck happily sat on the couch watching them flirt with each other, as Sid was stupidly dancing and singing around the room to Christmas songs that was playing away

Buck: Hey Sid, come here -Buck quietly said to his blonde friend so Shira and Diego couldn't hear what they was talking about

Sid sat down on the couch next to Buck while he whispered into Sid's ear, Sid carfully listened to what Buck was telling him and agreed to the plan

Suddenly Sid shot up from his position on the couch and Buck handed him a familiar festive Christmas plant, Sid started dancing around again, following the plan planted by Buck

Sid stopped in an unusual place, Right in the middle of Diego and Shira who was at this moment stood up next to the Christmas tree and dangled the leafy branch over their heads

They both saw what Sid was trying to do ,so Diego tried to get out of this soon to be embarrassing moment

Diego: Sid, I don't think- Diego got cut off by Shira

Shira: Come on Diego, Who are we to break a Christmas tradition?- Shira stated like she actually wants to kiss Diego even though she didn't want him to know her love for him

Diego: Where did you get... Ohh- Diego said as he looked over to Buck who was smirking and chuckling to himself

Shira: Soo...

Diego: Err, yeah whatever -Diego trying to sound like he wasn't bothered and tryna keep his cool like always in front of the Girl he cares about deeply

They both stood opposite from each other just a foot apart, the duo looked in each others eyes and leant forwards, Until finally their lips meet

Shira's hands where placed on Diego's chest and Diego's hands journeyed to her thin waist without either of them realising

Manny and Ellie came down stairs and arrived upon an unexpected scene, the couple was shocked at what they saw as they entered the living room from the hallway

Ellie: *Coughed* What's happening here then?- Ellie said breaking the young unknown lovers moment from their kiss under the mistletoe

The two friends broke apart with a noticeable red blush on their cheeks

Manny: Looks like your using the Mistletoe well -Manny jokingly pointed out winking at Diego

Before Manny sat down next to Ellie, he walked past Buck and high five'd him

The was an awkward silent between the duo so Shira broke the ice

Shira: Ermm, Its getting late,So I-I'm gunna go to bed- Shira quickly decided getting out of this embarrassment

Shira: Night Ellie - She said hugging her best friend- Night Everyone – Shira made her way upstairs and into her room

Manny: I think we should all get to bed

Sid: Yeah, or Santa won't be coming tonight -Sid mentioned journeying up the stairs

Diego and Buck was at the bottom of the staircase

Diego: Sid, He Isn't re- Diego shouted up to his friend, but suddenly Buck covered his hand over Diego's mouth to shut him up

Buck: Shhh, Sid still thinks his real- Buck Confessed removing his hand away from Diego's face

Diego just ignored his comment and continued up the staircase

Everyone Went their own way for the night, Even though it was Manny's house he still let his friends sleep up stairs in their own rooms with an enough amount of space between them

It was around 12:30 and Everyone was asleep, except from two young secret lovers

(Play the song 'Sparks By Coldplay' while you read this part)

Diego was trying so hard to fall asleep but he mind was on something particular, he tossed and turned for a good hour, eventually he gave up. Diego crept out of his bedroom and tiptoed along the upstairs hallway, he finally came in contact with Shira's bedroom door, the ginger leant against it gently and pressed his ear against the wooden door

He heard nothing but the sound of silence, meanwhile Shira was too having a sleepless night. She couldn't take her mind of that slightly special moment she had with Diego under the mistleteo, her thoughts were interrupted by a creek in the full boards of the hallway, She shot up from her warm bed and carefully opened her bedroom door without making a sound

She looked left and right out of her dark room, she seen nothing but two dim lights at either end of the hall to light up the long room, the dark haired girl stepped out of her bedroom and quietly tiptoed along the floor boards, she made it halfway and decided to turn back but she spun back around and thought against it (hesitated) therefore carrying on tiptoeing, She came face to face with Diego's door

She leant her upper body next to it and pressed the side of her head by the white covered painted wood and gently tapped her fingernail against the door three times so it created a really low quiet knock noise that no one could possibly hear, By this time Diego was back in his room and sat on the ledge of the window looking outside watching the snow beautifully fall, his legs where pulled up tightly to his chest, He heard a tapping noise but thought nothing of it so he got back in bed and tried to sleep the remaining of the night

Shira placed her back on the wall and sighed as she also began her trip back to her own room and drift off for the night

Did that kiss mean more to them then it should of?


End file.
